


You Are Foxy

by GoneHavocFex



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri is a nervous wreck, Ahri is such a gentleman, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Kai'sa and Akali and Eve are the best wingmen, Pentakill Sona, Romance, Sign Language, Sona is also a nervous wreck but is super chill about it, Sona practically loves her idk, cheesy writing, foxy go yip yip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneHavocFex/pseuds/GoneHavocFex
Summary: Ahri tries to settle her nerves for the inevitable.And her bandmates offer their help while they pamper her like giddy schoolgirls.
Relationships: Ahri/Sona Buvelle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	You Are Foxy

**Author's Note:**

> 'ello
> 
> Im sleepy
> 
> I may have gone overboard with this one but it was mostly self indulgent XD
> 
> It's rather cheesy, this is your last time to turn back 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you find this mess entertaining XD

Ahri stares into the mirror with a dour expression.

“Tsk, tsk. Chin up Ahri, smile out.”

She stretches her lips upward, all too strained and unsure to be considered a smile. It was an odd display coming from the _gumiho_. This strange look of grimace felt like a foreign invasion to her usually pristine appearance.

Kai’sa clicked her tongue again in disapproval. “That’s not how a smile works.”

Ack, she knew that.

Ahri’s face drops into a frown and she sighs hollow, glaring at her reflection again.

“Pucker your lips,” Evelynn demanded, pointing a lip gloss toward the woman’s face.

And Ahri did so begrudgingly, parting her mouth just enough for the diva to apply the maquillage. She doesn’t break her glower on her own reflection however, and Evelynn snaps her fingers in front of the surly vixen to break her trance.

“Having a staring contest with yourself is _not_ going to help you pepper up, darling.” She said, starting to grow irked, as well. “Keep doing that, and this make-up will make you look more like an angry clown.”

Ahri sighs again, deep and frustrated resonating from her chest. Her fox ears twitch anxiously before drooping flat against her head. The tip of her tail curls. She was nervous.

Kai’sa laughs softly behind her as she brushes their leader’s long and blonde hair soothingly. “Relax. You look too tense. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“How can you be so _sure_...” Ahri gazes into the mirror sullenly, and Kai’sa pokes her face above the vixen’s head and looks at her through the reflection.

“You’ve spent a day with her before,” their dancer chirps. “And you both seemed to have fun without any trouble.”

“This is different,” Ahri drags out, and an uncharacteristic pout appears on her face.

“How so?”

“This is a date.”

“And?”

“I’ll be alone with her.”

“And that makes you nervous?” Evelynn arches a haughty eyebrow. She dabs the singer’s cheeks with some light foundation while she adds, “My, my. What ever happened to our bold and pompous leader?”

Ahri grunts at her, and Evelynn points the brush against her nose to tease. Ahri scrunches up her face, swatting it away, her friend just snickers. “I can do my own make-up, you know.”

“Oh I know,” Eve says in her usual tantalizing demeanor. “But you’ve been sitting at this vanity mirror for two hours getting absolutely nothing done. And your long-awaited date starts within the hour. I figured you were waiting for me to do it for you.”

“I wasn’t—!”

“ _Tut-tut!_ Lids down, foxy, time for the eye shadow.” Evelynn chaffs at her like a mother feeding her babe, and Ahri only huffs in defeat and closes her eyes, letting the diva tilt her chin and paint her face.

Kai’sa snorts at her lightly, proceeding to style her hair in little braids. “Relax, Ahri, let us do this for you.”

So Ahri relaxes, well, she’s _trying_ to. The tautness of her face muscles are still tangible and Evelynn makes another sound of displeasure. What can they blame her for? She was jittery and it was clear, the activity that awaits was something Ahri hadn’t experienced in a long time.

Not like this at least. None of her previous date outs were ever this nerve wrecking, none of them left her feeling like a bundle of loose and fidgeting bones that rattled her insides.

None of them, of course, were spent with Sona Buvelle.

Sona Buvelle. Former DJ and now Pentakill’s main music producer. Ahri finds her so alluring and yet…intimidating at the same time.

“Yess,” Evelynn suddenly says. “Keep thinking about her. You make dreamy faces when you do and it makes my job so much easier.”

With eyes still closed, Ahri pokes her tongue out childishly. Evelynn scoffs and she’s finished with the eyeshadow.

Once Ahri opens her eyes though, she is surprised to find a little red bow tied on the side of her head.

“Does it look good?” Kai’sa smiles at her through the mirror as Ahri tilts this way and that to inspect the style of her hair. “It keeps the braids in place. Plus, red would match Sona’s own red hair.”

The dancer purposely added the last statement to tease, but Ahri emits a very light blush on her cheeks anyway, subtle with the maquillage that Evelynn had applied on her.

“There,” Eve declares, puffing the brush along her skin one more time before leaning back to inspect her work.

Kai’sa and Eve study her through the mirror, and Ahri is suddenly aware of how much time and effort the girls had invested to pamper her.

Her make-up was lightly applied as how Ahri would have done it herself, but some of her features were sharp, more striking, clearly it was Evelynn’s style. Yet it was soft, not too extravagant, her whisker markings even looked to appear like actual whiskers. A portion of her hair cascaded down her shoulder, the braided strands peeking out alongside the little red ribbon that held it together just underneath her left fox ear.

Ahri found herself smiling, eyes soft, grateful.

“You look so cute!” Kai’sa squeals behind her before she could speak, clapping her hands. Evelynn nodded, smiling in satisfaction.

“Perfectly dolled up,” the diva says, reaching a hand to flick unwanted strands of hair away from the _gumiho_ ’s face. “Sona will definitely appreciate your pompousness now.”

Evelynn’s statement was meant to be taken as a lighthearted jest, but her tone was rather kind. Ahri felt her chest become light and she opened her mouth.

But then the door to her room suddenly swings open before she could say anything.

_Fwoomph!_

“ _UNNIE!”_

Ahri leaps in her chair, tail pointing up in surprise as she whips her head toward the entry way.

Akali trots in with her stupid grin and her upbeat steps. She has a purse in her hands, black and a designer brand. Clearly not hers, the rapper often relied on her pockets to keep her things.

Ahri gapes at their _maknae_ ’s abrupt arrival and Akali practically thrusts the purse to her.

“I’ve packed your essentials,” she says cheerfully. Kai’sa giggles behind her and Evelynn rolls her eyes with fondness.

Ahri takes her purse with somewhat shaky hands.

“I even wrapped your gift for Sona too!” Akali smirks her signature smirk. “And I added a little something in there for some romance—Eve suggested it, but I think you’ll find it helpful. Well, sorta, it could go along with your present.”

Akali looks at her like she’s done something amazing and that they all should be proud. Kai’sa cocks a quizzical brow and gingerly leans over to peek inside the bag to see what mystery was kept inside, while Eve appeared rather smug and satisfied with herself to even heed the sudden shift of the vixen’s mood.

Ahri’s smile is wobbly, the brief laugh that comes out of her mouth is like a quick exhale and suddenly she stands up, placing the purse on her chair and steps forward to engulf the rapper into an embrace.

Akali starts in surprise as Ahri circles her arms around the young girl.

 _“Gomawo,”_ Ahri whispers, soft and warm, and Akali smiles more gently as she returns the hug. Ahri breaks the contact for a moment to face the rest of them. “Thank you girls.”

She suddenly finds herself entangled in three pairs of arms that wrap her in long embrace. Even Evelynn, shockingly. Darn woman was not a hugger by all means. If the diva’s hands on her shoulders were even counted as a hug, but it was something. Ahri didn’t find it in herself to mind.

And then she’s quickly ushered out the door, out the house, and into her car—gifted by Evelynn some time ago. She hears Akali’s playful catcalls, and Kai’sa’s gentle reminder to have fun, and she sees Evelynn’s hands on her hips looking at her sternly with her usual subtle smile.

Arhi drives to her date. To Sona Buvelle. She’s mousy again.

* * *

Sona Buvelle is wearing a black frilly skirt that ends at her knees. A collared shirt hugs her slender frame, one in white, the sleeves are rolled neatly to her elbows. She is smiling.

Ahri doesn’t return it, she’s too entranced by the girl’s presence, pondering at how a simple outfit made the DJ look so stunning.

_Dear lord._

Her own off-shoulder and black leggings couldn’t possibly compare, maybe to her countless fans and designers Ahri was good-looking in anything. But only Sona’s eyes are on her, and she feels the woman’s gaze to be a brighter spotlight than any stage set.

Sona laughs at her then, airy and silent and amused. Ahri instantly breaks her trance and flushes.

“S-Sorry,” she says quickly, as Sona approaches. “You look beautiful.”

Sona’s eyes twinke from the compliment. Her crimson hair just stands out so perfectly among her modest clothes and Ahri’s hand suddenly twitches to touch it. She refrains, fisting it to her side. Sona raises her hands and signs, _‘You seem dolled up.’_

Sona is eyeing her little ribbon on her head with an all too pleasant smile. And Ahri finds her cheeks flushing again.

“The girls…did most of it for me,” Ahri admits shyly, but her lips curve when the other woman lets out another silent giggle.

_‘They did well. You look cute.’_

Ahri’s tail is up behind her, happy and content and rather proud. Sona sees it and grins, taking her hand.

The DJ curls a finger and she tugs gently at their grip, motioning for her to follow. Ahri is obedient.

They trek silently across the foliage, hand in hand. Flower bushes surround them along the stony pathway and the sun just peaks half of itself over the horizon.

Sona’s hand is so soft. Smooth and squishy. Ahri never thought she would be able to hold it against her own like this.

Her tail sways, pleased, and Sona rubs her thumb against the vixen’s hand. Ahri’s heart skips a beat.

The _gumiho_ inside her yips in approval.

The walk was silent. Being with Sona in anything was always silent, but it was a pleasant type. Without all the hustle and bustle and chatter of the rest of their crew, having the mute Pentakill member by herself was rather nice, her presence was soothing.

Ahri could indulge in this, but her nervousness rekindled, and she found herself worrying over the outcome of this date.

Another tug at her hand interrupts her before she can delve into it.

Ahri looks to her side curiously.

Sona smiles at her, gentle, but her eyebrows are curved downward. _Worried._

Ahri’s ears perk up in alarm and her tail straightens up rigidly. “What’s wrong?”

They halt as Sona shakes her head. She gingerly removes her hand from the vixen’s grip and signs, _‘Is something on your mind? You look troubled.’_

“I’m,” Ahri purses her lips, averting her stare sheepishly. _I’m fucking nervous ‘cuz you’re here and I don’t know what to do by the gods save me._

Ahri didn’t plan this date herself, since Sona was so insistent to discuss their activity together instead. She knew where they were currently headed, she knew what came next after that. Ahri was so keen on turning this date into a perfect one and allow nothing to disrupt it.

What she wasn’t prepared for, though, was the whole ordeal to spend it with her love interest.

She was a charmer, able to swoon millions just by batting her eyelashes. Why, then, does Sona Buvelle make her feel so…highly strung? Jittery and excited like she was with a high school crush?

The _gumiho_ inside her yips again, as if to answer her question.

She feels a finger poke the side of her face.

 _‘Ahri,’_ Sona mouths her name. And then she raises her fingers, motioning slowly. _‘Are you okay?’_

The redhead cups one of her cheeks to provide comfort and Ahri is absolutely melting against her touch.

Without thinking, she leans into it…leans into Sona’s side, nose buried within her crimson tress, tail curling meekly between her legs. Ahri shuts her eyes, afraid that this sudden initiative was unwelcome.

But Sona holds her, as though expecting it. One arm circles around the singer’s waist while the other remains palming the vixen’s cheek.

Her _gumiho_ is yipping excitedly inside her chest like there is no tomorrow.

“I’m,” Ahri tries again, whispering bashfully, “…very nervous.”

One of her fox ears turn curiously toward the redhead’s direction, hearing a huff, and another, and another. Laughter. A gentle one. Through her nose.

They pull apart, only for Sona to sign, she is smiling. _‘You don’t think I am, too?’_

“What?” What?

Sona shakes her head endearingly. _‘I’m as nervous about this as you are, nine tails.’_

“You,” then she giggles tersely, “you don’t look like it, though?”

Sona shakes her head again but this time she smiles wider. _‘Unlike you, I’m not glaring at the ground with a blush on my face. I can keep my cool.’_

“Okay, that was a low blow.”

Sona’s chest bubbles with silent laughter and Ahri thinks her heart will start to combust.

The musician leans in, quick, chaste, a whisper of a kiss landing on her whiskers.

 _‘Don’t take it too seriously. We’re here to have fun.’_ Sona takes her hand, pulling her along with a skip to her steps.

Ahri tries to match her pace from behind as Sona drags her.

She places a dumbstruck hand to her cheek, to the spot. She kissed her. Sona Buvelle kissed her.

The _gumiho_ within herself is practically howling with glee.

* * *

It was late-afternoon and Ahri feels like she’s going to die.

“Sonaaaa.”

Sona rolls her eyes, before tilting her head towards her with an arched brow.

“How long until we get there?” Ahri sulks, ears drooping. “We’ve been walking for hours.”

Sona lifts her hands and her fingers move with an almost amused motion. _‘It’s only been five minutes.’_

“It feels like forever.”

Sona huffs softly and hooks their elbows together, signing again as they stroll. _‘You just want to go back to the café.’_

“They have the BEST frappuccinos!” She perks up, visibly brightening at the mere mention of it. Sona pokes her on the cheek.

_‘You sound so much like Akali.’_

Ahri shudders. “I suppose her antics are rubbing on me. Living with her is both a blessing and a curse.”

Sona giggles airily. Her fingers sign with a swift buzz. Ahri attentively watches. _‘She’s very lively. Sometimes I wish we had that same wild energy in Pentakill.’_

“Screaming and loud music not enough energy for you?” Ahri jokes. Sona nudges her.

 _‘Positive energy, I mean.’_ She signs. _‘They talk about death a lot.’_

“Specifically Yorick, I assume.”

_‘Damn Yorick.’_

Ahri laughs and her tail briefly brushes across the ground as it sways. Sona joins in, chest rumbling with a soundless chortle. Ahri feels something churning in her own chest.

They trek along further from the main attraction of the park and into what appeared to be a vast and empty field. It’s grassy, flowers protrude on the soil instead of being cradled in pots and the sun is setting right behind them.

Sona Buvelle was a simple woman to please, Ahri had discovered. Having only one venue to concur their date seemed like a dull event, at least to her, she can list all the wonderful places she could bring the DJ to. But Sona was insistent, she looked content, and Ahri couldn’t find it in herself to be bothered by it.

Suddenly, Sona pointed a finger. Ahri squinted.

“What is that?” She asks, growing confounded. “What is _that_?”

Out far off the ground disappeared, no grass and no flowers, like a giant pothole sunk a large chunk of the earth. Ahri has never been in this part of the park before.

Sona signs a quick word before she’s dragging her excitedly again.

_‘Cliff.’_

“Huh?”

Ahri follows in apprehension, fox ears flicking around her head uncertainly. There’s a cliff in the park?

Sona leads her to a small clearing near the edge where the path abruptly ends. There is no railing or fence or anything to prevent a nasty accident from this cliff and Ahri feels her knees just trembling a bit.

“If this is where I die,” she says in a hollow, “at least I got to spend my last moments with you on this blazing day.”

Sona merely rolls her eyes at her drama and points one more time. She tugs at her hand, walking ahead toward the edge as Ahri trudges slowly behind.

Ahri sees it. The remote hum of city life just below their feet, cars swerving in all directions between buildings and across roads like bustling ants in the distance. She hears it, though somewhat muffled, thrumming of faint traffic in her fox ears.

It’s strangely captivating. Standing at a place where you could watch the entire happening from above.

The wind picks up. It brushes over her figure and leaves her hair swaying along the breeze. Ahri relaxes, shoulders losing tension. She turns around.

Sona is staring at her.

She is staring at her like she’s a fascinating art in a museum, her eyes are curved and tender around the edges. She is smiling, soft, and something sweet that reminded of home.

Ahri purses her lips and returns the smile shyly, tail perming around her legs. Her heart drums with an uneven rhythm and her _gumiho_ yips.

“Like what you see?” She manages to tease. She needed to keep her composure, but with how Sona is looking at her it might be more difficult than she thought.

Sona giggles breathily as she raises a fist and makes a knocking motion.

_‘Yes.’_

Ahri nearly chokes in her fluster but Sona reaches for her hand again, nodding her head behind them, and Ahri finally notices the thick blanket that had been settled for anyone to sit on.

“Picnic?” She asks, noticing the small basket in the center. Sona prompts her to sit as she shakes her head.

 _‘Not really,’_ she signs. _‘The city looks better up here during the night, so I thought we could rest a little until it gets dark.’_

They sit next to each other with the basket between them as Sona continues, looking unsure. _‘If that’s alright with you?’_

“No, no,” Ahri gives her a reassuring smile. “It’s perfect.” And then she gazes at the far off buildings questioningly. “Better at night?”

Sona’s features lift up. Her hands sign with quick enthusiasm and Ahri has to concentrate. _‘The lights are very bright and pretty from here. Like stars. Except now without all the noise you can actually admire it peacefully.’_

“Oh!” Ahri brightens up as well. She stretches her legs across the large blanket. “Well then, might as well get comfortable while we wait.”

The smile Sona gives her is so radiant that Ahri thinks it doesn’t have to be dark for the city to shine.

 _Whipped._ Evelynn’s sly tease whispers in her head and she subtly shakes it off.

Sona shuffles closer. The basket is moved, and by the time Ahri could ask about the contents of the basket, Sona is already pressing their shoulders together.

Ahri hooks their arms instinctively, having her hand loosely intertwining around the DJ’s fingers just in case Sona needed it to sign. Her tail found its way hugging around the other woman’s back until it rested on Sona’s lap.

The sun gradually dips behind them.

Sona raises her hands. _‘How are the rest of the girls?’_

Ahri hums. “They’re okay. Eve is sultry as usual. _Bokkie_ started practicing ballet.”

_‘And Akali?’_

“Bouncing off the walls giving us all headaches.”

Sona’s shoulders shake with quiet mirth. Ahri’s fox is purring contentedly. _‘You don’t give her enough credit. She’s really sweet.’_

“Yeah, yeah,” Ahri plays it off with nonchalance, but the smile on her lips is fond. “She makes it.”

_‘I heard you both composed a song together. Just the two of you singing.’_

Ahri perks up and looks at her in the face. “You did?” Sona nods.

_‘Akali sent the audio to me.’_

“Oh,’’ then she deflates, asking shyly. “What do you think?”

Sona flashes her teeth. _‘Amazing. Wonderful. Spectacular—‘_

“Okay, okay,” Ahri giggles, playfully lowering the woman’s hands down when Sona kept signing her compliments. “It was a rough draft. Rogue thought of the concept and I went along with it.”

Sona huffs deliberately. _‘Lies. Akali told me you wrote most of the lyrics and she made the beat.’_

“Maybeee I did,” she tilts her head to the side and Sona nudges her and Ahri laughs. “Alright, I did. But it was short, so it wasn’t that overwhelming.”

Sona huffs at her again, though her expression turned tender. _‘It was still really good. I love hearing you sing.’_

Ahri dropped her gaze, her fox ears twisting behind her head in a fluster. Flattery hit different when it came from Sona Buvelle. “I’m glad.”

She feels a brisk sensation on her whiskers, a feather light peck on her skin. And Ahri’s attention was quickly stolen as she faces her companion in surprise.

Sona is smiling at her in warm adoration. Ahri returns it, ten times more.

Their eyes lock. The sky began to grow dim.

Sona’s eyes are blue like clear crystals. Like the tranquil sea lapping against the shore, piercing through Ahri’s own electric cyans.

She’s captivated by them, it pulls her to the waters, and it pulls her, and Ahri follows without question.

Sona’s smooth hands move to her neck, and then to her jawline, and then to her silky hair. They eventually climb upwards, slender digits tracing the soft outlines of her fox ears.

Ahri shivers, using her tail to pull the DJ closer.

The _gumiho_ inside her chest is leaping around the walls of her ribcage blissfully, all nine of its tails thumping in sync with her heart. It beats unsteadily, pounding in an un-choreographed rhythm that would give Kai’sa a stroke if she heard it.

Ahri’s chest heaved from her inner fox’s wild excitement and she pulls away, breathless. Sona gazes at her, eyelids half closed, pleased, but unsatisfied.

So Ahri dives down to the waters and kisses her again.

The sea is warm and inviting and Ahri lets it drown her.

Sona shifts a leg, tossing it blindly over the vixen’s lap in an odd version of a straddle. Ahri grabs that leg and Sona’s breathing hitches the slightest bit.

Sona feels her chest churning wih a fuzzy sensation, she feels Ahri’s hands caressing any exposed skin and she feels the tail wrapped around her form tingle and sway.

The sky grew dim and dim and the city beneath them glimmered against the dark.

But Ahri kisses her. She kisses her desperately like the waves might push them away and she holds on to her dearly.

Although breathless and reluctant, they break apart, faces hovering with little to no proximity.

Ahri’s focus is dazed, her fox ears are crooked from all of Sona’s petting and her little ribbon just dangles along her hair. Sona smiles at her, shoulders shaking slightly in amusement.

Ahri sobers out of her dreamy trance and clears her throat with a squeak. “C-City lights,” she turns to the distant thrum of civilization.

The city is shining as the sun disappears. It twinkles at them like stars and it winks at them like a promise of one.

Sona takes her chin and turns her face toward her.

Sona Buvelle is staring at her like she’s a fascinating art in a museum, her features are engulfed with such tenderness and admiration. Ahri could die at how the _gumiho_ inside her is yipping in gleeful shrills and she wouldn’t mind at all.

Sona strokes her whiskers lovingly. Ahri melts.

* * *

The ‘thing’ that Akali had added to her gift was a rose. A white one.

Sona had beamed positively as she held it with delicate fingers and Ahri mentally gave the rogue her utter gratitude.

The crystal pendant around the musician’s neck fits her so well and Sona promises she will wear it wherever she goes. Ahri couldn’t protest, she couldn’t, so she grinned.

Ahri drives her home by the end of the night. She has one hand on the wheel while the other is intertwined around her partner’s.

They journey in a pleasant silence. Sona rubbed the vixen’s hand with a thumb, and as they arrived at the Pentakill residence, Ahri found it difficult to pull away.

Ahri parks just outside the gates as she turns off the ignition. Sona looks through the window, away from her, gazing at the large house for a moment. Ahri does the same, and the air around is wafted instead with a forlorn gleam.

“Well,” Ahri says quietly, feeling her breath hot against her own mouth. Sona turns to her with a sad smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow? If our schedules align, that is.”

Sona’s chest jerks lightly as she giggles. She pulls at their entwined hands, and Ahri immediately leans in.

Their lips meet and it’s fuzzy and warm and Ahri yips.

She yips.

Sona laughs breathlessly against her mouth and ushers their faces even closer.

The ambiance around them is filled with the faint sounds of their kiss and Ahri definitely finds it hard to break away.

But Sona was first to pull back, one hand tenderly caressing her whiskers. Ahri nuzzles into her touch.

“Good night.” She whispers. Sona gives her one last lingering kiss for the night and smiles.

Ahri watches her go, Sona waves, and once she knew that the musician was safely in her home, she turned on the ignition and headed towards her own.

When she steps through the door, she’s instantly greeted with a jumpy ninja practically leaping around excitedly to welcome her.

She’s greeted with the eager eyes of Kai’sa who glided to her direction to ask how it went. And Evelynn is there within seconds as well, smirking and eyeing the tail behind her as it waved like a flag.

Ahri smiles, telling them everything, and the last thing she remembers before falling asleep is the way how the _gumiho_ in her chest howled when she was kissed by Sona Buvelle.


End file.
